Margaret White
Margaret White (née Brigham) is the main antagonist of Stephen King's novel Carrie, its film adaptations, and the Broadway musical. After Chris Hargensen's death, Margaret replaces her as the true main antagonist. She is the domineering, abusive, insane (she shows possible signs of borderline personality disorder) and fanatically religious mother of Carrie White, who has the power of telekinesis. She thinks almost everything, especially things to do with the female body and sex, is sinful. She is portrayed by Piper Laurie (1976), Patricia Clarkson (2002), and Julianne Moore (2013). History The wife of the late Ralph White and the mother of Carrie, Margaret lived with her parents, John and Judith Brigman, in Motton, Maine until 1960, when she moved to Chamberlain Center with Ralph White. The two married on March 23, 1962; shortly after, on April 3, Margaret was admitted to Westover Doctors Hospital for a suspected miscarriage. She last wrote to her mother on August 19, 1962, and later became pregnant in December of 1962, though she was convinced that she was afflicted with "cancer of the womanly parts". Her husband died in February 1963 in a grisly construction accident, and she gave birth to her daughter alone on September 21, 1963. On August 17, 1966, her house was deluged with stones from the sky brought on by her daughter's telekinesis after she punished the girl particularly hard. Margaret White was very emotionally unstable and suffered from borderline personality disorder. She was an extremely abusive religious zealot who punished her daughter continually for any and all "sins", viewing her as a demon child and showing no remorse over severe emotional and physical abuse (she was also heavily implied to be insane herself, as she believed herself to be continually under assault from evil forces). In the novel's climax, Margaret was killed by Carrie, ending her reign of terror, sadly before this occurs, the abusive Margaret is able to stab her daughter - this would later prove to be fatal and Carrie died a short time later in the arms of one of her few friends, Sue Snell. In the movie, Carrie died along with her mother as their home crumbled on top of them due to Carrie's telekinetic powers gone awry. Media Portrayals In the original 1976 film adaptation, she died a sudden heart attack after she has been stabbed and crucified by the kitchen knifes unleashed by the stabbed Carrie's telekinetic powers. In the 2002 TV film, she died because of a massive heart attack brought on by Carrie's power (according to the novel Carrie) when she tried to drown her daughter in a filled bathtub while reciting the "bedtime prayer". In the 2013 remake, this version of Margaret was similar to her 1976 counterpart but was less attractive and harmed herself more severely, cutting her arm and scratching the wounds until they bled. She also banged her head against a wall and a door. She was just as mentally unstable and just as abusive and domineering towards Carrie as her 1976 counterpart, but was portrayed as slightly more sympathetic (hardly much more, though). Margaret was killed in the same way as her 1976 counterpart. The Broadway musical portrays Margaret to be a much more complex and sympathetic character who genuinely loves and wants to "save" her daughter. She shows remorse after beating and locking Carrie in the cellar following the shower incident. In the first act finale, "I Remember How Those Boys Could Dance", Margaret reveals that Ralph had sweet-talked and raped her, then left her while she was pregnant with Carrie. According to the 1976 film's sequel, The Rage: Carrie 2, Margaret's ex-husband Ralph, long before his death, had another wife, Barbara Lang, who had in the same way, given birth to her daughter Rachel, Carrie's half-sister. Gallery Margaret-white.jpg|Margaret White in the 1976 movie. Hpdefault.jpg|Margaret White in the 2002 remake. Mrs. Margaret White.jpg|Margaret White in the 2013 remake. patriciaclarkson.jpg Piper Laurie in Carrie.jpg Carrie 7_12.jpg images1111.jpg Piper-Laurie-as-Margaret-White-carrie-1976-16585204-327-349.jpg Margaret White's death.jpg|Margaret White's death. Trivia *She shares a similarity to Mrs. Carmody from Stephen King's The Mist. They are both deeply religious. *She also shares similarities to Dahlia Gillespie from the Silent Hill videogame series as they are both fanatically religious and they both abused their own daughters. *Though Chris was Carrie's arch-nemesis, Margaret was the true main villain because she had bigger plans and was far more dangerous than anyone else. *Piper Laurie's portrayal of Margaret earned her nominations for the Academy Award for Best Supporting Actress and the Golden Globe Award for Best Supporting Actress - Motion Picture. Category:Fanatics Category:Villainesses Category:Child-Abusers Category:Stephen King Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Delusional Category:Parents Category:Maternal Villains Category:Knifemen Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Lawful Evil Category:Hypocrites Category:Disciplinarians Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Family Murderer Category:Misanthropes Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Drowners Category:Murderer Category:Liars Category:Abusers Category:Married Villains Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Sadists Category:Deceased Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Extremists Category:Chaotic Evil